Bust Your Windows
by XxLadyStrengthxX
Summary: "You busted my windows..." ... "Hmm, well, you busted my heart." - Please R&R!


**A/N (5:59) : So, I was driving from my dad's house back to my mom's (about a 40 minute trip) and as I was listening to my **_**Glee**_** cd. The song **_**Bust Your Windows**_** came on and I thought, "Hey, I can work with that!" Then I hit repeat and listened to it about 10 times. Pretty awesome(: So here's the songfic, **_**Bust Your Windows**_**!**

**This is set after SD! Curse of the Lake Monster because Daphne saw Fred playing mini golf with some girls and got jealous.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Scooby and the Gang. All rights belong to Hanna Barbera and those who have affiliated.**

The residents of a local, Coolsville neighborhood slept peacefully on a clear, summer night. The wind was not blowing, causing the trees and their leaves to become still as ever. The only sound was the tips of heels walking across the pavement, heading toward their destination to complete a mission.

The heels suddenly came to a stop, causing the night to be silent. The redheaded teen wearing the shoes took in a deep breath of concentration, trying to convince herself that her next actions would heal her pain.

Daphne Blake suddenly felt warmer than usual. She wanted to blame the humidity of the Ohio, summer night, but ruled that out because of what she was wearing. Her attire consisted of short denim shorts, a dark purple tank top (because a dark purple could pass as black), and purple high heels.

Her red hair was curled and fell against her shoulders, just as still as the night. Daphne took another deep breath as she ran her hand along the Mystery Machine before her.

She sneaked a peek over her shoulder, glancing at the house behind her. The teen sleuth knew what she was about to do was risky, but she felt that it needed to be done. So, she took off her fashionable, purple heel and raised it above her head.

_I bust the windows out your car,  
And though it didn't mend my broken heart.  
I'll probably always have these ugly scars,  
But right now I don't care about that part._

Daphne brought the shoe down hard against the windshield, causing a long crack to run down the glass. She huffed in frustration, not satisfied with the little damage the blow had caused.

She brought the heel down even harder against the crack, causing the glass to shatter even more. There was now a hole about the size of an inch, giving Daphne some confidence that she was getting somewhere.

However, her feelings felt no different from when she arrived, but she pushed that thought out of her mind and continued trying to make the hole even bigger.

_I bust the windows out your car.  
After I saw you looking right at her,  
I didn't wanna but I took my turn.  
I'm glad I did it 'cause you had to learn._

She replayed the scene of Fred hugging those two girls back at her uncle's country club. It was the reason they had broken up; she got jealous, and then tried to make him jealous which led to them splitting up with a lack of trust.

Daphne didn't realize it, but she was then beating the crap out of the windshield. Her anger resulted in the hole becoming even bigger.

"UGH!" the redhead groaned. "This isn't working the way I wanted it to!" she muttered to herself.

Daphne turned her head toward the flowerbed and smiled evilly to herself. She strutted over to the piles of dirt, bending down to pick up a large rock lying there. Standing back up, she made her way back to the van and brought the rock into the air.

She threw the rock as hard as she could against the windshield, screaming in anger as she did so.

_I must admit it helped a little bit  
To think of how you'd feel when you saw it.  
I didn't know that I had that much strength,  
But I'm glad you see what happens when_

_You see you can't just play with people's feelings;  
Tell them you love them and don't mean it.  
You'll probably say that it was juvenile,  
But I think that I deserve to smile._

"Take that, Fred Jones!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, turning around to face his bedroom window on the second floor. "I hope I make you cry like you made me cry!"

Daphne stomped over the flowerbed once more and gathered up a bunch of large rocks. She pelted them all against the windshield and two side windows.

She felt herself begin to cry, so she yelled back up to the window. "I loved you; I hope you know that! I don't care that it's two in the morning and that I'm doing this to your precious van!"

Daphne was sobbing by that moment and dismissed the fact that the van had once been owned by her family. Fred cared more for the giant piece of tin than she ever did. She threw another rock when she felt her mascara stick to her cheeks.

_I bust the windows out your car.  
You know I did it 'cause I left my mark;  
Wrote my initials with the crowbar,  
And then I drove off into the dark._

Suddenly, her tears subsided and Daphne stared at the damage she'd caused, but didn't want to leave it at that. She reached her arm through one of the holes and pulled the lock on the inside of the door. Opening the door, the redhead climbed into the driver's seat, but leaned over the console to find the crowbar that Fred kept just in case.

Daphne laughed to herself in pure pleasure as she exited the van and walked to the front bumper. She stepped up onto it and supported herself with her shins, then leaned over and carved D.A.B. in large letters across the hood.

"Is it bad that I'm having way too much fun with this?" she asked herself in a whisper. Daphne rolled her eyes and left out a 'Pfft' as if answering herself.

_Bust them windows out your car!  
But it doesn't come back to my broken heart!  
You could never feel I how I felt that day;  
Until it happens, baby, you don't know pain!_

_Even though what you did to me was much worse,  
I had to do something to make you hurt.  
Oh, but why am I still crying  
Why am I the one who's still crying?_

After finishing her initials, she continued to shatter the rest of the windows with the crowbar until there was no more glass left.

Daphne stepped back and took in her work, which pleased her. She smiled to herself, but it quickly faded when she felt tears in the brims of her eyes. The redhead couldn't tell whether her tears were of sadness, anger, or happiness.

Without warning, she whirled around and shouted back at the bedroom window, "This better cause you pain, Fred Jones! If it doesn't, then there are plenty of ways that I can hurt you more!"

She took the crowbar once more and began beating the sides of the van when the Jones' front door swung open.

Fred ran out in only his boxers, for that was what he slept in during the summer. "Daphne!" he shouted at the sight of his ex-girlfriend slamming a long tool into the side of the Mystery Machine. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting my revenge!" the redhead yelled in return as she continued her actions. "Why else would I be killing the Mystery Machine in the middle of the night?"

Fred marched over to Daphne and snatched the crowbar from her hands, throwing it far way into the yard. "Where did all of this come from? The random act of violence?"

Daphne sobbed out into the open, no longing caring that her ex-boyfriend was watching her break down. So many nights, she would cry into her pillow and feel stupid. Now, in Fred's driveway, she felt as confident as ever. "It's all your fault!"

"What's my fault?" Fred asked incredulously.

"Our breakup!" Daphne screamed although her voice cracked in the middle. "It's all you, Fred Jones!" She charged at him and began pounding her fists into his bare chest. "You! You! You!"

Fred didn't know what to do or say, so he just let the redhead beat him as long as she wanted. Daphne finally pulled away and wiped her nose on the back of her hand. "Well, what are you thinking about?" she asked, following Fred's gaze to the damaged van.

His mouth was gaped open. "You busted my windows..."

Daphne shrugged and put her heels back on. "Hmm, well, you busted my heart." With that last statement, she began heading for her purple _Mercedes Benz_ to go back home. The redhead started her car and sped off with her head held high, leaving a shocked Fred Jones standing in his boxers on the warm, summer night.

* * *

**A/N (7:43) : Wow, that took me a long time, and I still don't think it turned out that great. I actually do like writing Daphne when she's all confident and strong-willed. She knows when to take a stand for herself(:**

**Please review! It would make my day! I also don't feel too great about this one and I could really use a word of encouragement. **

**Thanks!**

**XxLadyStrengthxX**


End file.
